Time Mage
Overview While many mages command fearsome power, none are capable of performing feats which are so unfathomable as those of the Time Mage, these mages, while much rarer than the common black and white mages are noted to possess particularily great power. Rumored to command the very laws of reality to their will with their spells. While this is most certainly to exagerrate - time mages do indeed possess the ability to manipulate time and space, although their spells very rarely last for extended periods of time; and are therefore not as suited for combat as those of their black counterparts. While they are indeed mages, these practioners of magic are concidered something of an oddity among the ranks of spellcasters. As in addition to being mages, many of them are also scientists, studying astrology and horology; and it is through studying interplanetary bodies that they invent new spells. Time Mages are much fewer in number than the common mages of color and almost all Time Mages receive their education at Dawnsparrow College, a prestigeous school headed by one of the foremost masters of time magic in the world, Aibhlinn Dawnsparrow. Time Magic is noted to be among the hardest of the magical disciplines, requiring a tremendous amount of precision and intelligence in order to use efficiently, its also distasterous if miscast; as backlashes generated by conjuring up such immense forces are rarely pretty. This is why it is a requirement for any aspiring Time Mages to practise under the guidance of a highly skilled mentor, or to enter a school specialized to accomodate apprentices in the art. Due to how much effort it takes to become a proper Time Mage; and the fact that becoming one is something that happens only rarely, these magi are held in high regard by military organization and mage guilds. The recognition and usefulness of their talents allowing them to easily find work with people of great influence and power. Well-trained Time Mages being noted to be valued higher than all other magi, with exceptions of Summoners or Sages. Becoming a Time Mage Time Magic is a notoriously difficult art, and its largely impossible to learn it on their own, so therefore aspiring apprentices find it imperative to find a teacher or an academy to teach them. The only Academy of Time Magi in the world is the Dawnsparrow College of Chrono Arts, located in the town of Persildence of Troia. Troians are noteably rather mistrustful of strangers, but the Headmistress is known to teach even those not of Troian blood; although these happenings are unusual - due to the pressure she receives from the Epopts whom rule the nation. Even if they're admitted to the College, it takes roughly 12 years of careful study to learn the fundamentals of the art, and from there on out the newly appointed Time Magi need to research and discover spells on their own, only leaving the Academy with the few spells they learned during their tenure. This is largely not a problem, as Time Magic spells, like elemental magic are noted to be extraordinary versatile and flexible, and a single spell is often enough to accomplish a grand variety of tasks - limited only by the Time Mages' own fantasy and intuition. Because of the prospective danger their power may cause if its wielded foolishly, the secrets of Time Mages are only known to a select few, and to all of these people its strictly confidential - not only does Troia not want to have the secrets of its prime magics used by its rivals, but the rest of the world also recognizes the danger Time Magic could pose if it was grossly mishandled. Abilities Time Magic: Time Magic is the form of magic that deals with reality, space and time itself - as such its effects may be extremely dangerous if mishandled, fortunately this is rarely the case. Time Mages know better than anyone else the danger of the powers they're wielding, they know the consequences of spells that disturb the continuum between space-time very well. And it is for this reason, that most Time Magic doesn't deal with these factors, but seek to duplicate these phenomena purely through the use of Aether; leaving the world around them undisturbed. They achieve the ability to replicate cosmic phenomenon through careful study of stars and astrology, along with careful regulated experimentation with a variety of spells. Time Magic is a very indirect art and Time Mages use it with strategy and tactics firmly in mind, casting just the right spells at the right time ot make the best use of their unique talents. Teleportation: Much akin to how Summoners are known to accomplish similiar, but less potent views of spatial movement - Time Magi of a particularily high stock and skill are capable of teleportation. Most Magi whom know how to perform a Teleportation are only capable of teleporting small objects and themselves; their fundamental way of doing it is practically identical to how Summoners do it, although a shade more skillful. Time Mages are adapted to summoning phenomena just as how a Summoner summons Eidolons and beings of power, and they accomplish the most base of teleportations by performing a reverse summoning on themselves - but quite like the original version, this one is far too weak to teleport the Time Mage over larger distances, although their scope is indeed further than their Summoner-counterparts. Teleportations are performed by having the Mage move through the Aether encompassing the world while using their own Aura and Mana as compasses to reach their destination. *'Portals': The most powerful of Time Mages are capable of opening rifts in the ebb and flow of space itself, creating gateways which binds together two points of space and makes the distance between them traversible with but a single step. These gateways are called portals, powerful anomalies in the continuum which toys with the very laws that define the universe, fortunately though these portals are typically too short in duration to have any kind of long-lasting aftereffect on the sorrounding environments, although they're noted to be very dangerous when closing - the great lapse in space triggering a powerful implosion of energy around both connected points. Portals are created when a very powerful Time Mage causes a distortion in the Aether that permeates the world, and shapes it into a gateway with the intend of travelling great distances, the magical energy employed in its conjuration makes it most resemble a vertical curtain of shimmering energy, drawn upon thin air, the edges of portals possess an infinite sharpness so its imperative for the travellers to watch their steps when using one, lest they risk dismemberment. Specialization: Because of the complexity of their spells, Time Mages tend to specialize within one or more spells, whom they immerse themselves in thoroughly and attempt to expand upon, and in battle, such a spell often characterises their actions. A specialist of Haste would for instance focus on casting it on smaller targets, such as daggers, needles and similiar throwing weapons - having them sail through the air to strike unerringly at their foes, while a Specialist of Slow would likewise specialize in disrupting combat rhytm, movement and cutting off escapes and avoiding attacks. Indeed, many Time Mages prefer to know only a handful of spells if it means they can improve their overall knowledge with each one, and that is one of the prime things that separates them from more general spellcasters such as Summoners and Arcanists. Category:Job Category:Exotic Job Category:Completed Jobs Category:Mage-Job